We're not alone
by The Poisoned Quill
Summary: McGee and Ziva hit it off from day one, and thier relationship buds into something so much more. Secretly because of Gibb's rule #12. Takes place during and after episodes that take place after Kate dies. Starting with Kill Ari. Ending will be Au
1. Kill Ari

Her brother wasn't a murderer. She'd never believe that he would kill an NCIS agent. But that didn't stop them from suspecting. No, it was her job to turn their opinions around. By the time she was all done, they wouldn't think her brother killed Special Agent Katelyn Todd either.

Shot once, straight in the head with a sniper rifle while trying to protect your boss, you couldn't die more honorably. And she respected the dead agent for that, because she made that sacrifice. She'd die that way one day, she hoped, because it was better to die fighting than to die from something you can't stop.

And as the Israeli walked at her strictly all business pace, she knew she was in for a fight. She just hoped they were slightly reasonable, but she doubted it. So she'd use the friend she already had. Jenny Shepard, the new director of NCIS. And if that wasn't enough, she always had her official weapon hidden under her jacket, another in the holster attached to her thigh, and the knife in her boot. To start with.

Her untamed hair the color of oak flew around with the strong breeze, she tried to brush it back into place with her fingers as she walked into the doors of NCIS. Annoyed to the point that she couldn't take it anymore, she tied it back. And something told her it was going to be a very long day.

There was a man inside, sitting at one of the desks talking to himself. Phone sex? Did he really expect her to believe that? He was attractive, if you went for that kind of thing, and she was certain that she didn't. And he was annoying with the way he wouldn't just answer her questions straight out, what was it with American men and that insane guessing game mindset.

_Special Agent Tony Dinozzo._ She already decided he would take some getting used to, two minutes in the door and he was already undressing her with his eyes. And if she played along, who was to blame her, just because she didn't go for that kind of thing didn't mean she wasn't going to have a little fun with him.

But when the ice came into his eyes as she mentioned Ari, well, she gained a whole new respect. So there _was_ something beneath the surface of that slightly disarming smile. And he told her he wished her brother dead, not knowing the relation of course, but still, she could see why. He was mislead and was only after the man who killed his partner, who was not Ari.

And when Jenny walked in, it was a nice little bonus to see his jaw drop at thier most casual greeting. But even then, meeting the intimidating and slightly ferocious Special Agent Gibbs, she was not as surprised as she would later be.

It was odd, she'd felt like she was betraying somebody when she talked to Ari, how could this be? He was blood, they were connected. And she was his control officer. This should not have made her feel so dirty, like scum. But that was something she couldn't dwell on. Because she would do it again, for blood. Just like she would go to Paris.

She met _him_ a couple of days later, though he'd already heard about her. She walked in because Jenny had asked her to be there, and she wanted to be. Jenny believed Ari was innocent, they had to convince Gibbs, that was never going to happen.

_He _was sitting at his desk, watching her. She couldn't say what made her mouth run dry, but there he was. He wasn't rugged, he wasn't dangerous, but he wasn't safe either. He'd seen enough to not be considered innocent, but he wasn't corrupt. And he looked at her with a glint in his eye that didn't make her feel secretly threatened like everyone else in this office seemed to do. No, the glint in his eye was speculation, like he wasn't sure what to make with her. But she wasn't sure what to make of him either so that made her comfortable, even shockingly warm.

They didn't say anything to each other, just stared for a moment before she had to say something. "Hello," She offered him her hand, ignoring the shock on the goth girl's face. There was anger there, and sadness that wouldn't be penetrated with politeness. So she wouldn't try today, maybe another time when she was ready to accept the truth. Ari didn't kill Agent Todd. "I'm Ziva David."

He shook her hand, his eyes staring into hers as if he recognized her from some shared past.

* * *

"Timothy McGee." And somehow she knew her life would never be quite the same.

She was sitting in a lonely corner of a dark and shady bar. There was laughter around her, but she wouldn't join them. Tonight she wanted to be alone, because she didn't have to pretend if she was alone. Yes, alone was better.

She could still see the bullet hole in his head, could still feel the warmth of his lifeless hand as she sang the prayers that needed to be sung. She'd killed him. Was the only thought in her mind. She'd killed that blood, that connection, and she hated herself for it.

She couldn't see him clearly, but she knew he was there. And for now, she just wanted him to go away. "I prefer to drink alone." She cleared her throat, willed away all the tears that she desperately contained. Tim just shook his head, slipped into the booth across from her. "How did you find me anyway? I doubt this is a regular hangout of yours, yes?"

"Tracked your cellphone." He said it so simply, as if he'd simply told her his favorite color. Then again, it was easier to swallow than a long drawn out explanation. "Thought you might need somebody to talk to."

"There's nothing to talk about." She took a deep gulp of her beer, gave him a good stare. "Absolutely nothing."

"Then maybe I'll just get a drink." He got up for a second, was back a minute later with two beers. Set one of them down in front of her. "You looked like you could use another."

"Why are you even here?" She blurted out before she could think. "Why don't you hate me like the rest of your team?"

"For doing your job?" Tim raised an eyebrow, considered laughing, but that didn't seem right at the moment. And he didn't say anything else, because there was nothing to say.

She rolled her eyes, took her time with the beer he'd brought her before she spoke again. "You'll be leaving for Indiana in the morning, yes?"

"Yes." He didn't touch his, didn't really want to drink, because he wanted a clear head when he went to Kate's funeral. "And you'll be going back to Israel."

"With Ari's body, yes." She grimaced at the beer, suddenly despising it's bitter sweet taste. "In my line of work, you have to be objective. I failed to do that. I should have seen what he'd become, what he'd always been."

"You had no way of knowing." Tim shook his head, "Nobody really knew, except Gibbs."

She thought about this for a minute, decided not to mention how much better Gibbs seemed to know Ari than his own half-sister. And she realized, she didn't feel quite as alone as she had in a long time. "Thank you." She let her voice go quiet, he doubted she realized that her accent got thicker the softer she spoke. It was kind of sweet. "For tracing my cell phone." She looked at him from under her lashes for a brief moment, and then the sweetness was gone as she smiled tauntingly. "Still, if you ever try it again, the consequences will be...in a word... unpleasant."


	2. Silver war

_This chapter is from Silver war. the lines mean that time has gone by and their not where ever they were before. Um, I may not use every episode._

_And now that I'm done rambling, I hope you enjoy the chapter. _

_

* * *

_

_Ziva's POV_  
As she sat at the desk, not saying a word, she had to enjoy the sight before her. So DiNozzo hated Mondays, she'd have to remember that. And she had to love the look on his face when he realized that she was there, and she'd heard his entire monologue. But that wasn't important, what was important was the fact that she was here. To stay. And she secretly looked forward to seeing her friend McGee again.

Her heart skipped beats as he stared at her, having corrected her admittedly horrible English. He looked dumbfounded, was it so unusual for Americans to question a persons purpose? To get so angry over a little thing like asking for a key. She didn't think so, maybe they'd both just worked for Gibbs a little too long. She would be sure the same did not happen to her.

_McGee's POV_

He couldn't have been more stunned, or more secretly delighted. She was here, he wouldn't admit how many nights he'd spent dreaming about her in less than a professional manner, but here she was in the flesh. The dreams didn't do her justice.

But it was a shock to see her take Kate's place so easily, sure, time had gone by and others had tried. Still, she of all people would feel uncomfortable, and she looked like she was simply transferred three desks down from where she usually worked. It bothered him for a moment that she wasn't actually a field agent, then again, neither was Kate when she started, according to Tony.

And somehow it worked, to see her sitting there, bantering with Tony. Even when he could admit that pain in his loins as she talked of whatever was on pg. 57, and how well it worked. Maybe he'd... no, he couldn't think like that anymore. She was really a part of the team, and rule #12 applied now.

There was disappointment in his heart when they all assumed she was leaving. That Gibbs had talked Director Sheppard out of it. And she didn't look too thrilled either. But what boss says, goes. And the boss said to pack her trash. He couldn't actually say goodbye this time, for two reasons. One, because there wasn't any words that he could use, anything he could say, and two, because he was on the phone and they might think he was hanging up on them. Boss would not be happy about that.

_Ziva's POV_

She was leaving, she'd only just arrived and she was leaving. But Gibbs stopped her, didn't he? That alone gave her hope. And the abrupt way he reprimanded her for leaving, cleared away all of the tears she was on the verge of shedding. Because one thing was certain, she couldn't go back home, not anymore.

The head slap and the laughter that followed didn't hurt either, because for once, she felt like she wasn't the odd person out. Like she had at Mossad. It wasn't easy to admit that she was afraid of the looks that people gave her, that told her she was worth less because her brother was dead. looks th

* * *

_McGee's POV_

He should have expected it, the way Abby was, she was hyper as hell. And irritable. Not a good combination at all. And he hadn't intended to insult her, not really, it just sort of slipped out, but he was exhausted from watching her and even _he _could get tired of Abby.

He didn't love her, he thought he did, but for some reason, that was clear now. He never really loved her, not in that way. He loved her the way you'd love that crazy best friend, the one everyone has. The one that made the entire world a little bit brighter because she had the energy of the energizer bunny. And sure, they'd had a thing and maybe it might have led to love. But he knew now, he hadn't loved her then, infatuated was a good word for it. So he'd be her friend, because in that way, he _did _love Abby.

_Ziva's POV_

She didn't like to see a friend in pain, especially one to whom she currently owed everything. But what was she supposed to do? Gibbs was with another woman, yes, and she understood that there was no current relationship between him and Jenny, but he went too far. He didn't even realize it, but he went way too far.

He brought the woman into NCIS, he probably even _knew_ that Jenny was watching when he kissed the other woman. But it hadn't mattered to him and Jenny had walked away before he noticed. Ziva could do nothing, she felt helpless. And that was one reason, she vowed silently as she turned to look at Ducky who was walking toward them, she was never going to let any man get close to her heart.

* * *

_McGee's POV_

It had taken him longer than it should have to stop talking about Ziva after she'd drawn the map, but then again, who could blame him. Photographic memory was exceptionally cool. And however satisfying it was to stare at the map and half-rant, he may have gone just a little too far. He knew Abby didn't like Ziva, though he hadn't figured out why, and he'd forgotten to heed how she'd feel about his enthusiasm.

She'd threatened to kill him, nothing new, but could he detect a slight tinge of the green eyed monster in her voice? Yes, Abby Scutio was jealous. Did she have any right to be? After all, she had Gibbs, as she was his favorite and sometimes it seemed like there might be more there. He certainly wasn't going to question it, so why should she question him and Ziva. It wasn't like they were even together, not that he hadn't thought about it, they just worked together, that was all.

* * *

_Ziva's POV_

The case was solved, her first real investigation, finished. And now as she headed out to her car, all she could think about was picking up some Chinese food. But as she was running low on energy, she'd skip dinner tonight and just treat herself to a larger breakfast in the morning, before work.

And stepping into her unfurnished apartment, she felt slightly empty. All of her things were waiting to be picked up, as she had not had a chance due to the case. She flicked the light on, relieved to see the book she'd been reading still sitting on her sleeping bag. She needed to buy a bed, soon. The one suitcase she had lay open, she dug through and found one last pair of clean lounge pants. She'd have to find a laundry mat too.

It didn't take long to change and be ready to relax for the remainder of her late evening. Then, of course, came the knock, right as she was settling into her book. "Coming." She called out as she marked her place.

When she swung open the door, expecting DiNozzo and fully ready to slam it shut again as she wasn't in the mood at all, she was happy to find McGee standing there. He was clutching a bag and a bottle of cheap champagne. "Hello, McGee." She opened the door a little wider, inviting him in.

"Thought you might like company." He was looking around her apartment, a thought at the front of his mind that he wasn't quite willing to share.

"That depends." She sniffed the air. "Is that Chinese food I smell?"

"Uh, yeah." He set the bag on the counter in the kitchen. Here and the bathroom were the only rooms that came mostly furnished. "I think your missing some furniture."

"I wasn't sure I was staying." She acknowledged as she took the carton he handed her. "I didn't want to waste money buying things I was going to have to get rid of."

"And now?" He opened a cupboard, disturbed to find it empty. She had no dishes. Only what looked like a couple of instant things she could cook within minutes.

"I'll go shopping on Saturday most likely." She smiled as she dug in with the chopsticks he'd given her.

"So, your Jewish, right?" She gave him an odd look, one that was slightly impressed, there were a million of religions he could choose from. "You were wearing a Star of David the day we met." He wanted to understand her better, and to give her a friend. Because he remembered needing that one friend to vent to during his first few weeks. His had been Abby, sometimes Kate if she wasn't part of the problem, and he'd be a friend to Ziva.

"I'm not very religious." She grimaced. It was true, though she still wore the necklace, she'd almost abandoned her faith completely after Ari died. Because in some ways, faith had been lost to her. Not that she minded it, religion wasn't everything, not in her mind. It'd only ever been a minor detail, one that she only thought of during tragedy or when she spent too long with her father, who was _really_ religious. "Are you?"

"No." He shook his head for a moment before holding up the bottle of champagne. "You got any glasses around here?"

" Another no." She set her carton down on the counter, stepped closer to him. But she made sure to stand at least a foot away as to not tempt herself into following the dreams she'd had. "_You _don't mind my germs, do you?"

He smiled, gave a small laugh. "Only if you don't mind mine."

She nodded, settled back against the counter with her carton as he opened it and took a large gulp. "I've never minded sharing." They both laughed as he handed her the bottle. And silence fell on them, but it wasn't uncomfortable and stifling, it was just there.


	3. Switch

_Ziva's POV_

Her morning did not start well, she missed her stop, then had to walk through a rather vulgar part of the city. She would have still been on time, except there were a couple of incidents, both of which did not end too pleasantly for the initiator. And now that she was at work, Gibbs was already mad at her. This was going to be a _great_ day.

She didn't think she'd ever actually be accepted, but so far, it was becoming more definite. They'd already refused to ever let her drive again, and although McGee was mostly on her side, she was afraid that wouldn't be enough to convince Tony.

And it didn't flow right, not really, this life in America. She thought she'd be happy, instead, she couldn't help but be lonely. After all, the only friends she had were from work, and again, they weren't exactly welcoming yet.

She'd survive, because she'd learned to. But she hoped things changed soon, because another car ride like this with Gibbs and she'd have to shoot herself in the skull. It gave her way too much time to think.

Her eyes were tired, her hands were cut from jagged corners, and all she wanted to do was finish her book. They'd work on it again tomorrow, and probably every day for the next week or two. But they'd get it put back together, because it was all they had.

She got out of her car, adjusted the small bag she carried as her phone rang. "David." She answered shortly, starting up the walk into her building. The read out had told her it was McGee.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had eaten anything." He was blushing on the other end, not that he'd ever admit that.

She shook her head for a moment. "What is your obsession with feeding me?"

"Nothing, it's just I know I don't like to eat alone, and I figured you'd just be getting out of Abby's lab." He shrugged honestly, because he wanted to see her, wanted to talk to her outside of work.

"Why don't you come over and I'll make you something." She decided as she let herself into her apartment, turned on the light. "Much healthier than Chinese food."

"You cook?" He sounded astonished, which is what he got for judging someone too quickly.

"Quite well." She put the bag down on the counter, started pulling things out. "Unless your too afraid to find out for yourself."

"No." He answered fast, before she could change her mind, no one had ever offered to cook him something before. "I'll be over soon."

"Take your time." She smiled as she thought of what to make, knew what would be perfect. They hung up as she put the cold stuff in the fridge before going out to make sure she hadn't relocked her door. Her couch was red, a deep dramatic color she had adored the moment she'd laid eyes on it. The white coffee table and black carpet accented the color perfectly.

She couldn't have designed it better if she tried, she chuckled to herself as she looked at it. The square frames on her walls were filled with black and white photos, no faces, no touches of family, just pictures a photographer friend had sent her. There _was_ a couple, it was larger than the others, just something they had asked her to pose for. But they didn't mean much, not as much as she would have liked them to mean. It'd always been a dream to fill her walls with pictures of children and family.

Quickly she looked away, walked back into the kitchen to begin making dinner. She'd make him her favorite chicken, she decided, because you haven't lived until you've tasted her grandmother's chicken recipe.

He knocked on the door, she called out to him, her hands kind of busy. So he let himself in. For a minute he stood in the doorway, watching her. He couldn't help the flash that went through his mind, of walking in like this everyday, to feel the warmth like it was now. But it wasn't pleasant to dwell on dreams that could get him killed. "You really shouldn't just let people in without seeing who it is first."

She shot him a look, amused and slightly insulted. "I knew you were coming, McGee, and if it wasn't you, I'm sure they'd be dead before they got a chance to hurt me."

"Your probably right." He walked further into the room, smelled the air. "Smells good, chicken with a mix of herbs including oregano and basil."

"Very good, McGee." She smiled as she mixed the dish a little more, the sizzle of the grease in the pan warming her heart. "You know your spices."

"Spent every Sunday in my grand parent's kitchen, I couldn't get away with not knowing them." He looked away, slightly embarrassed about what he was about to say. "And you don't have to call me McGee if you don't want to, Tim's fine."

"Alright," Her smile couldn't help but get wider. "Tim, I'm going to ask you something and I don't want you to take it the wrong way." He just nodded, and she couldn't help but admire him for it, he knew she needed him not to say anything, not until she was finished. "I get the whole 'be nice to the new kid on the block' thing, but it's been a whole month. Why are you still making an effort to be my friend?"

"You think I only wanted to be your friend because you were new to the team?" It hurt that he could see where she got that from, and he wondered if anyone had left her because the novelty had worn off. He could bet that it had, by the look in her eyes.

"Well," She shrugged as she turned off the stove, not wanting to admit the weakness of fear. "You did say that you were glad I was here because that meant _you_ weren't new."

"I did." He turned her to look at him, shock read in the way she stared at him, he'd never, ever, touched her. "A month ago. A lot of things change in a month."

"As in, your reasoning has changed?" She pursed her lips, still quite aware of how close they were. "Or has something changed?"

"Why don't we just stick with that." He shrugged and turned to get a couple of plates out of the open cupboard.

"Let's." She agreed as she looked down at the food she'd made. She'd have loved to throw together a salad to go with it, but this would have to do. And they ate at her small kitchen table, not quite comfortable with each other. Because each wanted to know what the other was thinking, but they also didn't, not if it meant making things known that shouldn't be known.

Finally he spoke, not willing to meet her eyes. "So did you and Abby get that case put back together?"

"Almost." She nodded absently, secretly she wondered what was going on between him and Abby, they seemed friends, but then again, they seemed like more than friends at the same time. But it wasn't her place to ask, so she wouldn't. She could ask Tony, he'd probably know, but then again, if she asked Tony, then Tony would turn around and tell McGee or Abby that she asked just to get her into trouble. And she was skating on thin ice with the forensic scientist as it was.

"We'll probably get it finished within the next couple of days. Lots of sharp edges though." She half wished this could be like this every night, talk about work, joke around, enjoy a nice normal dinner. But wishing didn't get you anywhere, if anything it just broke your heart because wishes rarely became reality.

"You got hurt?" He just now noticed the band-aids that covered almost all of Ziva's hands, he grabbed her hand up, looked at it. "Nothing too serious?"

"No, just little nicks." She tried to pull her hand away but his grip was stronger than she had realized. "Your not going to kiss it and make it better, are you?"

He gave her a look and her heart did a slow roll in her chest. It said he'd considered it but he knew her better than that. She wouldn't let him, not now. How strange was it that a man she'd known for less than half a year should know her better than her own family. Many of whom had wanted her to become the princess in almost every way. Almost literally, they'd had her hooked up with a relation to one of the royal families. But it hadn't.... worked out. She wasn't one to be coddled, she didn't want pearls or flowery romances. She just wanted to be who she was. And here was one of the few people who seemed to get that.

She took a gulp, pulled her hand away again and was relieved when he let go. "We have work in the morning." She said simply, not wanting to be this close to him. She got funny thoughts when he was close, she had a hard time thinking about things that made sense. And she wanted him to leave, because she desperately needed to figure out why her heart was racing so fast.

"Thanks for dinner." He stood, smiled his charming and admittedly unnerving smile. "It was delicious."

"Your welcome." She rose with him, walked him to the door.

"You don't use odd phrases at home," He said suddenly, as if trying to puzzle her out. "Why is that?"

"I don't have a use for them outside of work, I prefer talking straight than trying to use words that don't really make much sense." She shrugged as they just stood there, the door half open. "Good night."

"Good night, Ziva." He slipped out the door and as it shut she couldn't help but release the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. What the hell had she gotten herself into.


	4. Honor Code

_McGee's POV_

He'd never spent a better hour in his life, he smiled as he stepped out of the elevator, he'd been able to talk to Ziva, without the interference Tony seemed to cause. They'd laughed and spent sometime forgetting all the worries of work as he showed her the best route from her apartment to the office. And then they'd had to go back, because any longer and the boss would kill them. So they'd come back, and the moment he was out of the car, the large building reminded them both that they had a job to do, and the laughter was gone.

He smirked though, when she stood there listening to Tony dig himself into a pretty deep hole. And the expression on his face as he straightened up, oh, it was priceless. It was so much more fun to sit there and listen to Ziva taunt Tony until he gave her something more to work with.

* * *

_Ziva's POV_

She understood that Tony wouldn't shut up, but as they hid behind the car, ready to take down the kidnapper, if that was what he was, she would have loved to shoot him. Like she hadn't thought about McGee enough, she didn't need _him_ to remind her of their closeness. She didn't have time to figure out what was between the two of them, and for the moment, she didn't want any kind of serious relationship. Because relationships meant trouble, and trouble was something she had had enough of.

Still, as she joked with Tony, she had to wonder what McGee felt for her. Was she being ridiculous, or was there something there between them? For now, and for a long time, she could focus on what was happening now.

She was leaning up against her desk, watching him. Zack and Commander Tanner had long sense left and all the reports had been filed. But now she waited, because she had nothing to do. It wasn't like she was running home to anyone for the moment. So she watched him type away on his keyboard, his brow furrowed in concentration. Wasn't it odd, that one look alone had her belly twisting up in ways she couldn't expect. With a long, drawn out sigh, she went around to the other side of her desk and opened the drawer.

And she walked over to him, her hand clutching the other apple she'd brought with her. Because she knew Tony well enough to know he'd eat the first one before it ever got to McGee. Which she had. Besides, she would rather give it to him in person anyway. When Tony wasn't there to give them both a really hard time. "You going home soon, McGee?"

He took a minute to realize she was talking to him, but he stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "Yeah, I just have to finish this one last thing." He couldn't tell her that he was adding a note to his character reference for Officer Lisa, his made up character. He couldn't tell her he was adding that she loved kids, even when she pretended that they annoyed her. Her eyes went soft and her voice was light as she spoke to, or of, them. And it seemed Zack had liked her. "Was there something you wanted?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"No, actually." She shifted in her spot, looked down at the apple she was holding. "I had left an apple on your desk, but Tony ate it." She confessed, feeling foolish, but knowing it was too late to back down. "So I wanted to give you this one."

He took it as she held it out for him, stared at it for the longest time. "Thanks." He said finally, remembering that he had told her that he loved apples while they were out earlier. "If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Because," She looked away, wondered why it was so hard to keep eye contact with him without wanting to reach out and kiss him, " You've been good to me. And I wanted to give you something, but I didn't know what. And then I remembered that you liked apples, so I thought it would do."

"You didn't need to get me anything, Ziva, you know that." He set it down on his desk, saved the file he was working on and shut off his computer.

"Yeah," she nodded, was it such a big deal? She gave him an apple, it wasn't like she bought him a new computer or even something like a pen. It was an apple, you eat whats edible and throw away the rest. And feeling even more like an idiot, she turned and walked out.

McGee just looked at the apple after she was out of sight, and grinned. She'd bought him an apple, and she'd blushed. That probably didn't even enter her thoughts, but she'd blushed when he'd asked her why. And it was sweet.

He wasn't going to ask her, he really wasn't. But he was glad that he did. And the fact that she'd taken time to buy it for him meant that at least for a short period of time, he was on her mind. And that was even better.

But she seemed a little irritated, whether it was with him or herself, he wasn't sure. But even a slightly annoyed Ziva could be trouble, he'd learned that well enough today. Just look at what she did to that woman, not that she didn't deserve it, but still, he did not want to be on the other side of that.

And it would be cool to return the gesture. But what could he do? He could think of nothing she would want that he could give her. Then it struck him like a brick to the head, that was it, it was perfect. With new found enthusiasm, he stood and half ran out of the building.

He walked into the office the next morning, knowing full well that she would already be there. It seemed she was always there earlier than him. So he would wait, and he would keep it hidden. It was easy enough to do, he'd left it in Abby's lab, giving Chip strong instructions not to touch it. And if he did, there'd be more than severe consequences.

Ziva was acting more like a stranger than he'd ever seen her. Her smile was distant and she didn't even make fun of Tony. She sat there, doing something for the boss on her computer, not looking up except when someone talked to her, and he wondered what could have her so out of character. But he had no time to really dwell on it, as he had things he had to do as well.

Gibbs walked in, Ziva shot straight up, looking at him. "I have the address." She told him with a sigh, McGee wondered what she had been doing if she already had what Gibbs wanted. "But it won't help, the neighbors claim not to have seen the Petty Officer for at least a month, in fact, they weren't even sure he was still living there."

"Alright." Gibbs rounded his desk, kept on his feet. "DiNozzo, go check it out. Ziva, go see what Abby's got yet." He paused, he was forgetting something. And then he saw McGee. "Hey!" He called, watched McGee's head shoot up. "You got that bank statement yet?"

"Working on it, Boss." He nodded, watched as Gibbs walked out as fast as he walked in. He wondered if the boss man ever actually slowed down. And when he was out of sight, he picked up the phone and dialed the labs number.

"Yeah, McGee." Abby smiled, she'd known he'd call, because he was McGee. And although she hadn't liked the woman at first, but she had to admit, Ziva was pretty cool. She wondered if either of them knew exactly how awesome they were together. As they obviously hadn't done anything about it yet, she imagined they didn't. And she had to ask herself what took so long. "Let me guess, Ziva's coming and you want me to give it to her as long as she's down here."

"Your a mind reader." He said on the other end.

"No, I just know you." She hung up on him, opened her desk drawer, and pulled out the small wrapped package. She'd give them a small push. Because that was what friends were for.

Ziva came in a few minutes later, Abby had been twirling around on her chair impatiently. "Gibbs wants to know what you have, Abby." The Israeli woman stood there and watched her regain her balance before she spoke.

"I have two things, actually." She smirked, "And Gibbs only wants to know about one of them."

"Abby, I really don't have time to..." But Abby was already pulling her toward the computer.

"See this?" She pointed dramatically toward the screen. Ziva studied it for a minute before looking back at the slightly insane woman.

"Looks like the finger print we took off of Sergent Hilton's cell phone." She answered, decided it would be worth her time to play Abby's little game.

"Right." Abby pulled up the next screen. "This one came from your Petty Officer's door knob, but it's not hers."

"Then who's is it?" She looked at them, knowing Abby was right, but that eliminated their only suspect.

"Who ever it was, they knew both of them." Abby turned to face her. "It's possible that Petty Officer Davison is another victim."

"And the other thing?" Ziva wanted to tell Gibbs, but she knew Abby wouldn't forgive her if she just walked out.

"This." Abby held out the simple brown package. "It's from McGee."

Ziva chuckled as she took it. The package was round and it was extremely light. She opened it, held the object in her hand. A peach, so perfect in almost every way. There was a note wrapped around it. "Don't eat it." The note said. "It's fake, I think."

"Why would McGee give you a fake peach?" Abby was confused, these two were weird, weirder than her. She didn't go around giving people plastic fruit.

"Because I told him that when I was young, I had a bowl of plastic fruit, because my mother had wanted me to become an artist. I never did understand why, but once a year, she would buy me a new fruit for my bowl. She died when I was twelve, and the only normal fruit I did not have by that point was a peach." She smiled, shocked that he had listened well enough to remember something so small. No one had ever taken that kind of time to understand her.

"That's so sweet." Abby had to remember to give McGee a hug later. It was an amazing thing to see the Mossad officer's walls drop and her eyes go soft. Because everyone had a side of them they hid from the world, and the world needed to see more of Ziva's sensitive side.


	5. Under Covers

_McGee's POV_

It wasn't that he was scared for her, she was Ziva after all. But he _was_ concerned a little. Anything could go wrong, or she could get annoyed and easily kill Tony. So as they checked the equipment, he looked her straight in the eye. "You sure you want to do this?"

"This is not my first undercover assignment, McGee." She smiled a little, because he had asked her five times already.

"I know that." He adjusted something on the computer before looking at her again. "Something could still go wrong."

She pressed her lips together in a smile. "Do you not believe that I can handle myself then?"

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it." He chuckled, wondering how someone like her knew how to pack such a punch. Yes, she was Mossad, but still, she was thin and pretty. Just by looking at her, you would never have imagined the damage she could do. "I'm more concerned with the whole couple thing."

"You don't think me and Tony make a good pair?" Her grin got wider. And she had to admit, she wasn't relishing the idea. But you had to do what you had to do, in this case, she had to pretend that she was madly in love with Tony.

He gave her an odd look. "No comment." And that was the last either said on that.

_Ziva's POV_

It was kind of odd, to have fake sex with Tony and to have McGee be an employee. But they had no other real choice. It was kind of funny though, she could see it run through McGee's mind when he looked at the bed that they might really have had sex. Still, she was relieved when she'd been able to use getting changed as an excuse to leave the room, because she didn't like the way he kept looking at her, as if something she'd done had shocked him.

_McGee's POV_

He couldn't believe it, did they really do it? The FBI agents seemed convinced, and heck, they sure looked cozy on the screen. But Tony and Ziva? He couldn't believe it, there was no way. They were acting, it was what they were supposed to do.

Still, he would have willingly traded places with Tony, even if Ziva did snore. Because one thing he knew for sure, a guy like Tony didn't deserve a woman like Ziva. She was smart and funny, classy but comfortable, and everything and anything. The last person he ever thought she'd go for was Tony.

Ziva followed him back to Tony's house, then gave him a ride back to NCIS. As they stood outside her car, he realized he didn't want to leave her yet. The day couldn't last forever, but at the moment, home was the last place he wanted to be.

She broke their silence. "Are you alright, McGee?"

He laughed once, his eyes not leaving hers. "You were five inches from being killed and you ask if _I'm_ alright?"

"I told you." She rolled her shoulders, knew she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. She never slept after a close call. "I can handle myself."

He reached out to tuck some hair behind her ear, "That won't stop me from worrying about you sometimes." He dropped his hand when he realized she may not like the closeness. "I'll always worry."

"Worrying isn't a bad thing, Tim." She smiled, tugged at her skirt and absently wished she could just have worn some kind of cargo pants. "But it's over now, we all got out safe. Don't dwell on how it might have ended."

He nodded before it hit him. "You never worry about what could have happened, for only a second?"

"I worry." She corrected him patiently. "I do my best not to think about it though, it gets in the way. "Your not the only one that got a good scare though, remember that."

"You weren't scared." No, Ziva was never scared of anything. She was cool and collected, everything he tried so hard to be, even when he failed.

"When I saw you laying there, a million things ran through my mind, Tim. That did scare me, I don't like it." She didn't like that it was so easy to talk to him either, she didn't want him to know any of this, but she couldn't stop herself from telling him. "I don't scare easily, so I don't like it when I do get scared."

"Why are you telling me this, then?" He asked patiently, willing to draw this out as long as humanly possible.

"Because we should all talk to someone at one point or another, shouldn't we. And your my friend." She stretched up to press her lips to his. And stepped away before he knew what was happening. "Shalom, Tim."

And she got in the car with a small smile. He stood there as she pulled away, one thought running through his mind. _She'd kissed him._


	6. Frameup

_McGee's POV_

He didn't think it was possible, but her silence was worse than any other possible kind of torture. If it wasn't about work, she didn't speak to him about anything. It'd been two weeks since that night that she kissed him, and in that two weeks, it'd become unbearable. So as he sat at his desk, watching her read, he wanted desperately to just demand an explanation. But he wouldn't, not with

Tony sitting there making odd sounds.

So when Tony wouldn't tell her what he was doing, he decided it was the perfect chance to get on her good side. And he stood to go to Tony's computer.

_Ziva's POV_

She knew she'd been out of sorts for the last couple of weeks, but she thought it was just. After she had gotten home from being gone for only a couple of days, she found several messages on her machine from her father and her buzz was killed. Her father was still not happy that she had come here, and he was reminding her of it more and more often.

She'd sat there for hours, running up her long distance bill, trying to convince him that this was where she was doing the most good. That had removed all thoughts of McGee from her mind for the night. And he'd called every three days since then, reminding her that there was no escaping who she had been, ever. And that was only half of her problem.

The way she saw it, she'd made the first move, it was McGee who acted next. And he hadn't so much as made half an effort. Maybe she'd read him all wrong and he didn't quite feel anything like she felt. She could accept that, she told herself, didn't mean she couldn't feel the sting of rejection for a little while. And sure, they'd recovered some of that easy friendship while in the squad room. But she wondered if her kiss ended all possibility of the late night dinners and laughter between friends.

She had run out of patience with Ducky's chivalry, something she normally adored, and that was her first clue that she'd sunk low. But she couldn't bring herself to apologize, and being Ducky, he just let it slide. And laughed when they both fell in.

They were swept up in trying to figure out who framed Tony almost immediately, and it wasn't the time for grudges. Especially since they were working close together for the next little while. And as she stood in observation with him, answering his half spoken question, she felt regret, because she didn't want to avoid conversations.

She spoke of shooting and she could see the fear that ran through his mind for only a few seconds before he settled. Did he really think she'd shoot him, yes, he probably did. But as he relaxed again, she could see he trusted her not to. And she knew that dealing with it would have to wait until Tony was in the clear.

_McGee's POV_

It wasn't until Chip was carted off and he knew Abby would be safe staying with Gibbs that he had a chance to go looking for Ziva. The entire office was practically empty, Tony had gone home by himself claiming that there was a magnum marathon on, and everything seemed settled. But he'd been watching the door, and he knew she hadn't left yet. Not yet.

And he did find her, in Abby's lab. She was mopping up what was left of the caff-pow, her back to him. There was no music, which made Abby's lab seem like an empty place, but then again, he doubted she was the kind to listen to Brain Matter. Finally she looked up, she'd heard him step out of the elevator, but she had hoped it was anyone else. "Hello, McGee. I would have assumed you'd left."

"No." He rocked on his heels, the layer of ice in her voice was apparent, she wasn't happy. Then again, he wasn't either. Who could be when they'd all almost let Chip kill Abby. "I was waiting for you."

"You don't have to wait for me." She straightened up, picked up the bucket. "I was just finished anyway." Eager to get out of their, she left the mop and bucket outside the door for the janitor to pick up on his way through. And stepped into the elevator.

He followed her in, waited until the door closed before doing something that would most likely get him killed. He hit the emergency stop button. As the dim lights flicker on, he read amusement in her eyes, and the knife by her side. She wouldn't use it on him, would she? He gulped, decided to say his piece and then get the heck out. "Your upset."

"Really, Timothy?" Her amusement was gone in the darkness and she just wanted to get out, however he had been smart enough to keep his hand over the button. So she either hurt him or she stayed. "I don't think any of us isn't upset." She took a deep breath, looked away. "If Gibbs hadn't seen the photo..."

He reached through the short distance to place a hand on her shoulder. "Abby would have still tied him up, that's the way she is. No body takes advantage of her that way." And he waited a second, just long enough to make sure she wasn't going to say something else on the subject. "You don't talk to me anymore, why?"

She met his gaze, couldn't see what he was feeling, whether it was dark or it just didn't read on his face, it wasn't there. "It's just been a really tough couple of weeks." She'd give him that one, he didn't need to know what not making his move did to her. "There has been... a disagreement over where my place is and frankly, my father's not too happy with me staying here."

"He's bringing you back to Mossad?" No, she couldn't leave now, not now.

"No, I managed to talk him out of it." She knew this was one reason not to get involved, if the order came she'd have to go. There'd be no refusal, and anyone she left behind would be hurt. "I really do have things I need to get done before I call it a night."

He nodded, released her shoulder. "Just answer one question."

"What?" She slipped the knife back where it belonged as she waited. He was still watching her when she stood up.

He couldn't bring himself to ask, instead he leaned in and kissed her. He was so careful, so firm yet so gentle. She responded hesitantly as his arms came around her. So this was what this felt like, to actually care about the man you were kissing, that was kissing you. And before she knew it, he'd let go of her, and had hit the button.

The elevator kicked back on, they both stood in silence. She smiled to herself, waited until they had both stepped out to speak. "Rule twelve, Gibbs would not be too happy with this..."

"He never has to know." He kissed her again, softly this time. "Not now, not ever." And he walked away.

"Wait." She called after him, he turned to look at her. "That's it? You kiss me and walk away?"

"No." He came back to her, "But your tired tonight. So, how about dinner, thursday?"

"Alright." She smiled. He asked her to dinner, he wasn't like most of the men she'd known. He didn't just try to get her into bed. And she loved it. "Thursday."


	7. Probie

_Sorry I haven't updated in several days, I've been busy with the start of school and preparation for homecoming. I thank you all for your patience._

_

* * *

_

Ziva's POV

She' really been looking forward to dinner. But tonight, the night they were supposed to be going out, they had been stuck protecting a very important person. So it had been postponed indefinitely and she felt like they were back at square one. And then, of course, he'd shot that man and the investigation had begun immediately. She had to think objectively, which was impossible because it was Tim they were dealing with.

So as she stood with her camera, snapping photos of the crime scene, she did her best not to feel pity for Tim. And she swallowed the remnants of the fear that had taken over a small part of her. All she'd heard was Gibbs say "Talk to me, McGee" and then angry gunfire. Gunfire had never seemed so loud, so explosive, so deadly. And a part of her wanted to just run to him and save him. But she'd done her job, and placed her fear in the back of her mind. She'd been so relieved when she'd found that _he_ was the one doing the shooting.

Now, she just had to investigate and help prove that it'd been justified.

* * *

They didn't say a word the entire night after they left the crime scene. Per Gibbs' instructions, Tim was sent home and after some maneuvering, Ziva convinced him to let her go too. She showed up at his apartment, a six pack of beer in one hand and a bag of the closest fast food in the other. He let her in and they got drunk in silence. By the end of the night, he'd fallen asleep with his head in her lap and she was too awake to consider joining him.

Neither of them had even said anything, it was just the company that had helped, she hoped it helped at least. She remembered the first time she'd shot someone, she hadn't wanted words, but she'd ended up with the most chatty person of all, and had ended up throwing her out. They hadn't talked since. So she'd given him the silence he'd need, because no one wanted to hear that everything was going to be alright.

She'd only had one beer, not even enough to get her buzzed, so she just sat and thought. Her fingers ran absently through his hair. And when dawn was just beginning to break, she stepped out for a jog. She'd stopped at home and grabbed some clothes to change into. He was still not awake when she got back, which gave her time to make the coffee he would desperately need with the hang over he was sure to have.

She didn't make breakfast, knowing that as soon as the previous night came back to him, he'd heave up anything he ate. So, maybe, if he was up to it, they'd find something to eat on the way to work. She heard him turn, hit the floor, and she barely managed to suppress a chuckle at that. It's not the first time someone she knew had fallen off the couch, but she never grew tired of it.

And she went in to help him. One look at him, however, had her reconsidering as he stared at her with such unhappiness. She didn't know how to deal with a man's emotion, only how to avoid getting in too deep. Too late. "It wasn't all in my head, was it. Not a bad dream, but it actually happened."

"Why do you insist on asking something you already know the answer for?" She came to sit beside him on the floor, not mentioning the fact that he looked like hell. He didn't need to know that at the moment.

"Why are you here with me, Ziva? I killed somebody last night?" He just continued to look at her, noting that she'd already been out long enough to change. It barely registered that she'd stayed the night with him, for him, it just didn't come to his attention at the moment.

"I've killed people too, Tim." She took his hand in hers and willed him to see what she was trying to tell him. "Even if it seems like you can't live with it at the moment, you'll be fine because you're too strong not to be."

"Thank you, Ziva." He tried to smile, failed at it.

"There's coffee waiting for you in the kitchen." She rose quickly, needing air and needing space, now. "I'll see you at work." And she walked straight out the door of his apartment.

* * *

_McGee's POV_

She didn't come the next night, nor had she spoken four or five words the entire day. But he couldn't think about today, or yesterday, so he'd focused on his writing. However, inspiration was lacking tonight, everything he typed was like verbal vomit. And he hated it.

He already paired McGregor with Miss Sutton, but he had himself rethinking that match. After all, maybe she got on his nerves just a little too much. She always went just a little too far or probed a little too deep. He wondered if McGregor ever felt like just walking away from it all and surrendering hope. And she did tend to be a bit of a tease. But then, the main character had to end up with the girl, that was just writing 101. So as he tried his best to write the secret feelings that Officer Liza held for Agent DeNardo, he couldn't find his footing. It just didn't make any sense to him anymore. And he knew he'd end up throwing the page away the moment he was done with it, shredding it because it was his worst writing to date. But he kept at it until Tony knocked on his door.

* * *

_Ziva's POV_

She didn't want to see him go, but his escort had arrived. Slowly, almost as if she was studying the two larger police men that had come for Tim, she rose to stand in front of him. "Remember what I told you, McGee." She smiled and waited until he nodded to pull him into a hug. "Good luck, Tim." But it came out as merely a whisper before she let go and returned to her computer. And with that, she watched him leave. It hurt to think that maybe, just maybe, he'd go to jail for this, more than she cared to admit.

* * *

She was sitting outside his apartment on the ugly reddish carpet when he finally made it home and she couldn't miss the look of relief on his face when his eyes settled on hers. Well, she didn't have to worry that he was angry at her some how. She'd been so sure that Tony had told him how she had wanted them to admit that McGee mad a mistake, and that he'd hold that against her. But there was only relief, and not anger. "I was wondering if you were going to show up." He smiled as she stood to greet him. Her departure the last time she'd stayed with him had been abrupt and unexplained, but it was too good to see her there, he couldn't really care. He just wanted her.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." She brushed her pant legs off before looking at him, telling herself that she shouldn't be here. Not while she felt so much like jumping him. He was probably worn out and would just want sleep or a beer. And the same hunger that had been eating at her, that had been eating at her for longer than she cared to admit, was there in those eyes. The next moment, his mouth was on hers, hot and impatient, and she responded. She pressed against him eagerly, her hands tunneling through his hair. His arms came around her, holding her as tight to him as possible. There was no space between them in the small hallway, outside his door, no room to breathe. And neither of them considered parting for breath, not for the moment. "Are we going to finish this this time?" She muttered breathlessly as his mouth moved to her neck. "Yes." Was all he could reply as they pulled away from each other. There was a longing in him that was growing by the second as he fumbled with the keys. Impatiently, Ziva grabbed them from him and unlocked the door swiftly before pulling him in after her. And as soon as his door was closed, and locked, they had took their fill of each other.


	8. Boxed In

_So, come to find out, it will probably take a week or two to post new chapters. I have three stories going and tons of homework. I literally have no life. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, though. _

_Disclaimer: I will never, have never, can never hope to own NCIS, it's characters, or any of it's plot lines._

_

* * *

_

_Ziva's POV_

She accepted Abby's hug almost equally enthusiastic, almost. And as she watched Gibbs offer Abby his arm, she could see the look they shared on their way out, chose not to mention it. Ducky tipped his hat at her almost comically, and slightly tipsy. "Wonderful party, Ziva." He gave her a lopsided grin before reaching out to punch Tim in the arm weakly. "Are you coming, McGee?"

"No, Ducky. I'm going to stay for a bit and help Ziva clean up." Ziva could practically read Tim's thoughts as he talked. He wasn't used to seeing Ducky drunk, then again, he wasn't used to seeing him drink anything else but his scotch. And only ever in moderation. It scared him slightly, she could tell, it was all hidden in those deep, meaningful eyes. "Palmer," He got the young mans attention, was relieved to see that his eyes were sharp and focused. He had an idea. "Can you give Ducky a ride home, please."

Palmer looked at Ducky, who was currently trying to put his glasses on upside down, before nodding to Tim. "Of course." And, as if it came so very naturally to him, he led Ducky out the door, talking softly to him. And that was it, it was just her and Tim.

"So, why didn't you invite Tony?" He wasn't sure he'd followed her the last time she'd explained, then again, she'd been moving so fast trying to get everything done.

"He's too nosy." She shrugged, walking to the window to make sure everyone got to their cars alright. "I trust that nobody else will go snooping around. But Tony, he'd be sure to, and he'd notice the extra tooth brush in the medicine cabinet, or the fact that your favorite coffee cup is in my cupboard." She started counting as the hearse pulled away first. "I didn't want to chance that he'd add up the pieces and start rambling about it." They'd already discussed how to keep their relationship secret, unsure how Gibbs would react if he found out they were breaking rule twelve.

The moment the last car pulled away, excluding Ducky's Morgan, she turned to him with a large grin on her face. Her arms slid up his chest and around his neck. "I've been waiting for the last hour for it to just be us."

"Tell me about it." He pressed his lips to her neck, right at the jaw line, his hands resting on her hips. He'd thought he was going insane, he probably would have if he'd had to watch her play hostess much longer. She couldn't possibly know how sexy she looked, wearing one of the few skirts she actually owned and a silk top that made her skin seem like it glowed, her hair loose and wild. How was he supposed to resist running his fingers through it.

He smiled as he remembered that he'd snuck into the kitchen after her and kissed her senseless. Over all, it'd been a great evening, and Ziva had been right, either Gibbs didn't notice anything between the two of them or he pretended not to notice. Being the boss, well, Tim didn't know what to think. But his thought process didn't last long as she stretched up to whisper a suggestion in his ear, her breath against his skin setting his every nerve on fire. With a laugh, he picked her up, unsurprised when her legs locked around his waist. "Don't we still have things to do?" He nodded toward the dishes that sat in the sink through the kitchen door.

She just shook her head, kissing him with fire and passion. "It can wait to morning." She looked at him now, leaning back carefully as to not fall. "Take me to bed, Tim."

He just kissed her again, enjoying every second of it, every sensation, every flavor. "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

This was not how she'd intended to spend her Saturday, freezing and trapped with nothing to do but talk to Tony. Absently, she wondered if Tim would realize if they were in trouble. She'd heard people talk about just knowing, and she wondered if it could be true. Could he simply feel her desperation from where ever he was? It was a silly idea, but it was just as silly as Gibbs knowing, and that was what Tony was sticking with so she'd stick with hers.

Still, as the cold accumulated in the box, she had come to one conclusion. Yes, someone would eventually find them, but would it be before they either froze to death. She'd rather have the men come back and kill her, so she could die honorably. But she wasn't going to think about that now, as Tony had started to talk again. And she would listen to distract her mind from the possibilities.

* * *

_McGee's POV_

He couldn't swallow that sharp pang of fear when he found the body. Not because the man was dead, but because there was that possibility, that one scenario where Ziva was dead too. He cared about her, he could admit that openly, though he wasn't sure yet exactly how much he cared. He cared enough that it would hurt if he lost her. It would effect him deeply.

So he had to believe she was alive, certainly she could handle herself. She was like some crazy ninja chick, more than capable of protecting her and Tony. So why did that not make him feel any better? Why did he still feel like it was a race to find her before it was too late?

How the heck was he supposed to act like this was just another day as an NCIS agent in front of Gibbs? Like this was something he could handle without hesitation.

* * *

He sent her a text first, just to make sure that Tony wasn't still with her. He knew DiNozzo, who could tell how long he'd stay around. And it wouldn't look too good if he showed up late at night, unannounced. He hadn't wasted much time getting over there once the clock struck midnight, though she hadn't ever texted him back., her door was still unlocked when he walked into her apartment. The room was filled with an odd, sweet sounding music. He recognized it slightly from a Broadway show that had grow in popularity over the last year or two.

But what had him silent and still was her. He'd known she could move, but he never figured her for much of a dancer. Her eyes were closed, her smile serene as she moves gracefully into a starting position, letting her movements flow. And as she moved, all he could do was watch her and be mesmerized.

When the song ended and she finally opened her eyes, there was no surprise when she saw him, just a slow and knowing smile. It was a smile designed to drive men crazy, one that certainly worked on him.

And until now, he hadn't realized that she was wearing some kind of silky tank top with contrasting bottoms. Obviously already set to go to bed. Maybe she had intended to have this night alone, would she be mad at him for interrupting? When she only continued to smile at him, he figured he was probably safe, for now. "How are you?" He asked finally.

"Exhausted." She stepped up in front of him. "Which is strange seeing as I spent the whole day sitting in a box." She reached over to link his fingers with hers. "I was wondering if you were ever going to come over."

"I texted you and was waiting for a response." He reached out to brush his fingers along her cheek where she had missed the slightest amount of whatever it was they had gotten on themselves inside that container. "I gave up waiting."

"Oh," She looked around the room for a quick second, "I must have left my phone in my drawer along with your tooth brush and coffee mug." She caught his quick grimace, knew he was thinking about the conversation they'd had only the day before. "Don't worry, he was much too distracted with the movie he insisted we watch." She laughed at that, Tony hadn't even understood a word they had said, but he'd certainly enjoyed watching while she cooked. "I put them back after he left but I obviously forgot my phone was in there."

He didn't kiss her, though he would have loved to. Kissing her here and now would lead to heavier and certainly pleasurable things. But the weariness in her eyes stopped him, instead, he lead her silently into the bedroom. Without comment or complaint, she let him tuck her under the covers, smiled to herself as he laid down next to her and held her to him. Her head rested comfortably against his chest. And as they drifted off to sleep the only thing that kept surfacing in Tim's mind was _thank god she's alright._


	9. Deception

_Short, but thre wasn't exactly much to work with in this episode. So I hope with the material I had it's enough to satisfy until I have a chance to sit down an look at the next episode._

_ Disclaimer: If I owned the show certaint things would have turned out much differently (Jenny would be alive, for example), ergo, I don't own it._

_

* * *

_

_Ziva's POV_

She'd known Tony would make fun of him, and the way he was dressed. Personally, she just believed Tony was a little jealous that Tim could pull a look off that would look utterly ridiculous on him. After all, the classic smart guy got the girl in the end more often than the immature player. A fact that would not have looked over by Tony.

But she'd wish Abby had kept her mouth shut. She didn't know how much the goth knew but she did know that the more she got frustrated, the more random things would pour out of her mouth. So when she asked if they'd like to make out, Ziva ducked her head, glad that Gibbs have left. He was the only one who could truly read her reactions, and he would know in a second. If he didn't already know.

However, it _was _the first time he'd seen the pipe. He usually did all his writing alone, in the mornings on Sundays. When he wrote and she either practiced the piano or found other ways to _occupy_ herself like she had this morning.

* * *

_McGee's POV_

He knew Gibbs was mad at him. For that matter, when wasn't he. But he just didn't know what to do about it. It seemed he was always screwing up, always doing something to deserve the wrath of Gibbs. It had been Abby's idea for him to come up, but telling him that wouldn't solve anything. He'd known he should have called.

So as he sat in Abby's empty lab, she'd gone to visit Ducky for a few minutes, he rested his head in his hands. He was hopeless, years had gone by and he still didn't fell like an NCIS field agent, he wasn't sure if he ever would.

A hand rested on his shoulder, long slender fingers squeezed gently in a manner he'd grown accustomed to. He reached up to take Ziva's hand in his. "Where's Gibbs?"

"He is with the Director, I think. And Tony,"Anticipating his next question because his job was on the line if they got called out as much as hers. "he is run out to grab lunch while Gibbs is busy. Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

He looked at her, took a deep breath. "You don't think I made the wrong career choice, do you?"

"Are you wishing you were not an NCIS agent?" Her brows furrowed. He could practically see her thinking, and her thoughts would be of disbelief, because at times he loved his job.

"No." He sounded surprised almost, "I'm just not sure if being a field agent was what I should have wanted."

"Timothy." She got down so that their eyes were level, made sure that he was listening. "If you were not supposed to be doing this, you would have quit by now. You are one of the best agents I have encountered, that is including everyone in mossad and the many other agencies I have had the pleasure of dealing with." She said "pleasure" like it was vulgar, disgusting, and he didn't really want to know.

"You're just saying that." Tim rolled his eyes.

She smacked his arm lightly, glaring at him. "Do you believe I would lie to you?" She waited until he shook his head. "Exaggerate, sure, but I wouldn't lie to you." She stood straight before speaking again. "You are good, not better than Gibbs, but good. And Gibbs only gets mad because he is frustrated with the case." With that, Abby walked in, and Ziva picked up the random cell phone part and pretended like she didn't know what she was doing. Because sometimes it was just fun to annoy him. Neither of them knew that Abby was watching them, or that Tony was with her.

* * *

_Ziva's POV_

The case was solved, and Tim had left with Abby to lend her some "after hours" help with Habitat for Humanity. That was fine by her, she could read people well, and while Abby might love Tim like she did everyone else, she was simply protective of him. It was understandable, there was a history there, it didn't take much to see that. And this was Abby after all.

Still, for some reason she had trouble sleeping that night, though there would be work in the morning. She just couldn't seem to will herself unconscious like she always did. And she couldn't understand why. Instead of dwelling on it, she got up and turned on her computer.

Silently she scanned through her emails and replied to those she had been putting off. About half an hour later, a chat box popped up.

_McGee: I thought you'd be asleep._

_David: Too wired, I guess. Did you just get back from that thing with Abby?_

_McGee: No, I got back about an hour ago, couldn't sleep either._

_David:Well... seeing as neither of us is doing much sleeping, want to come over and not sleep together?_

_McGee:Sounds like a plan, be over in fifteen._

_David:Bye_

_McGee:Bye Ziva_

She rolled her eyes when she realized quite how close she'd come to typing "I love you." Since when did she feel like that? Sure, she cared about him, that didn't mean she loved him. Did it? That was a question for another day, when she was awake enough to really look at the whole picture.


	10. Light Sleeper

_**Thank you for your patience, school gets in the way of trying to write for you. Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!!!!! I hope you all had a great time with family, friends, and turkey. This chapter's not long, but here it is. **_

_

* * *

_

_Ziva's POV:_

They had come in together, and together had seen the notice taped inside the elevator door. Both of them had been in disbelief as they read it, there had even been a small note at the bottom promising to fire Gibb's entire team if they didn't show. "She never misses a thing." Tim noted as he looked closer at the notice. She'd already seen what he was seeing. The note was in pen, which meant it was only written on this one and not the one around the rest of the building. Obviously Jenny knew Gibbs used the elevator as an office.

"She would not be the director if she did, McGee." Ziva slipped back into using his last name out of habit, and because she didn't want Tony to know something was up.

"Is something wrong, Ziva?" He asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

"No." She shook her head. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Because you called me McGee, you never call me by my last name anymore." He kept up with her easily, even as she hurried her stride slightly after spotting Tony.

"I always call you McGee at work." She gave him an odd look, he'd been acting strange all morning, only now did she realize it was bothering her. "Is something wrong with you?"

"Me?" Tim shook his head a little too quickly. "No, nothings wrong with me?"

"Good." She looked up again to notice Tony was talking to a woman, a very attractive woman, and probably make an ass out of himself. "So, what is this seminar about again, I really was not paying much attention."

He looked down at the flier he'd taken off the elevator as they'd stepped out. "Sensitivity training." Secretly Ziva was glad to be changing the subject, there was something bothering him, but now was not really the time to discuss it.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't understand, McGee, sensitivity training?"

* * *

_McGee's POV:_

They'd settled into their stations again. Tony still seemed a little miffed that he'd sided with Ziva's statement. That was alright, he didn't need the distraction anyway, he had a job to do. And he had to get some kind of answer before Gibbs and Ziva got back.

"Hey, McSensitive." Tony threw a paper wad at him. This obviously had not been his first attempt to get McGee's attention.

"What, DiNozzo?" McGee turned to look at him, exasperated.

"Is it just me or is our friendly Mossad agent rather snippy today?" Tony asked. McGee thought about it for a second, he was right, Ziva certainly seemed to have an issue with both him and Tony. Then again, she always had an issue with Tony. Considering it, but not wanting to let Tony on, he just shrugged. Dissatisfied, Tony turned back to his computer with a sigh.

_Ziva's POV:_

She'd watched the woman walk away, maybe after the last time seeing her daughter and husband. There was hope, Tony had been right about that, but best case was that by time she got out of whatever prison she was in her daughter would be grown and married. Still, hope was what held the marine together as he walked off with their daughter, unashamed tears in his eyes.

"She's very lucky." Ziva smiled as she came around to lean against the front of her desk after Gibbs left.

"Lucky how, Ziva," Tony rolled his eyes. "She's facing a lifetime in a cell because she did the right thing."

"Yes, Tony." She didn't know how she worked so well with someone who didn't even understand her half the time. "But she has a husband who clearly loves her and plans to stay by her side. That's unusual for an operative. And her daughter will love her no matter what because her father will tell her what she did for them. Most will never have the chance to find something so strong and keep it."

"And you'd know this how?" McGee stayed at his desk, still sure whatever was bugging her would still be bothering her.

"My aunt was an operative, her husband turned her in when she tried to turn to him. He wouldn't believe that she loved him because she was a spy." Ziva cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"What happened to her?" Tony didn't get to hear much about Ziva's life, brief bits leaked out, like now. But it was rare.

"The same thing that happens to most." Ziva straightened, walked down to get a water from the vending machines.

_McGee's POV:_

He watched her leave and ducked his head quickly so that Tony couldn't guess that he knew something. The only aunt she'd ever spoken of she'd referred to as dead.

And when they left, each left alone, and returned to their own apartments. Neither of them tried to contact the other, to call and say goodnight. Not while they both assumed the worst. No, not tonight.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	11. Family Secret

_Sorry it took so long to write, and sorry it's so short. As for the time, I had no money and for each episode I write I need to download it from itunes so that I can study it (Though I may try to use hulu now that I know about it). And as for the length, There's not a whole lot I could do with this story, I will try to update again really, really soon. Thank you though for being exceedingly patient and thank you for all the reviews I have gotten. You're all great._

_Oh, and I skipped HEADCASE, in case anyone was following the episode order._

_

* * *

_

_Ziva's POV:_

It'd been a tough several weeks, she and McGee had been tiptoeing around each other, not sure how to behave with each other. The last really friendly thing said between the two of them had been during their last big case. She didn't know where they had gotten off track, things had been going just great. She'd been playing the last days in her mind and she couldn't figure out what she had said that had made him take a slight step back. But she couldn't figure it out.

It was this thought she had to shove from her mind as she walked into work, already curious as to why Tony was sitting at McGee's desk, using his computer, and over all acting stranger than usual.

A couple of minutes later, she was running, both figuratively and literally. She couldn't believe she just kissed him, he was mad at her as she pretended to be mad at him. Being the first person to fold made her feel like she some how was waving a white flag. And as she told DiNozzo, she wasn't one for surrender

After they had gotten back from the scene and she had sat down to dig further into the life of the victim and those with whom he was associated, her thoughts got the better of her. Her eyes darted to McGee's desk, he wasn't there. As she focused on her work again, she was acutely aware of a headache forming in the back of her skull. And that before M

And when Tony was digging through McGee's ipod, it gave her the perfect excuse to snoop in McGee's life. When Tony started ogling the pictures of the woman, Ziva did the best she could to not let it get to her. It was one thing for him simply to go on a date last night with another woman, it was another to be deep enough in a relationship to have pictures of her on you. So as she joked, she pretended not to care that McGee seemed to have already moved on. Even to be happy that he had someone. Inside, she was dying.

* * *

It wasn't until the case was settled and they were filing their paperwork that Tim and Ziva were alone. She'd been distracted all day so it was taking her five times longer than it should have and she had no idea why McGee wasn't already out of here. But as she closed the last folder, she intended to find out. "No hot date with Agent Blondie tonight?"

"Not really my type." He said vaguely, never faltering in his writing.

"And what exactly is your type, Special Agent McGee?" She slipped her jacket on, only taking slight pride in the fact that his pen stopped writing. She knew his type already, all American model with snow white skin and pretty eyes. She was just sorry she couldn't be that for him.

He looked up at her for the first time since they sat down hours ago. "Ziva, I care about you..."

"Don't, Tim." She grabbed her bag. "It's late and there's no need." The last thing she needed was some excuse as to why it wasn't a good idea for them. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ziva..." He tried to say again, but she was already gone. The moment she was in the elevator, she sighed. She wouldn't cry, no, because she couldn't. But inside she was dying.


	12. Author's Note, PLEASE READ!

Hey I'm so sorry, I've had horrible writing block for forever. But good news is, I have chapters in the works so those should be posted shortly. In other news, I need your guy's help.

This is going out to multiple stories, some finished, some not, so I apologize.

If any of you are Harry Potter fans and like RPG's can you please go to (remove the *s) f*a*c*e*b*o*o*k*.c*o*m*/H*o*g*w*a*r*t*s*.R*P*G.3*9*4 I'm trying to get it to run as close to realistic as possible but I need students! And maybe a few teachers for those who have a particular interest in being one! Please, if I get 30 people to enroll I will work nonstop on the chapters until they are done and the stories come t a conclusion.

And for the Harry Potter fanfictions, I will start working on the story of Mel and David if I get 60 enrolled


End file.
